Nightly
by Sliver3002
Summary: Black blood coated my tool as I examined it. This made me excited as I stalked my way to the location of the cry. It was going to be a rough evening, but all in all I liked it, everything was better rough because the reward was so much better when the prey puts up a nice fight.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in any way possible this is a fan made story

AN: Hello, This is a short story I did for an assignment. I started a little writing club with a few friends and we wrote little stories based on the assignment of the week. I pick this story wondering if I could make a chapter length story. This will be my first full length story commitment, please bear with me as I write it takes me time. Also my story is un-beta, I know I had wanted to write a sequel to my Do You Remember Story but I don't know how to start that one. I will see where this story takes me and will try to finish. There is also another story I have been eyeing from one of my assignments that I want to see if I can make that one long as well but I don't know, I might post it as a one shot. I am sorry for this long AN but thank you for thanking the time to read it.

**Prologue **

A woman walked as her heels clicked on the ground, her nerves making her walk faster. She spied a hooded figure walking towards the trees as she walked by. She could hear the person whistling as he or she made their way deeper in the wooded area. She kept her eyes off the person not wanting to catch attention to herself and move away from them as fast as she could. She did not like the feeling of dread she was getting. She looked one last time and met darkness, turning and pushing back the strange feeling behind her. When she was almost completely out of sight of the wooded area, she looked one last time and spotted nothing. The woman walked a few blocks more, but while passing a bus stop she spotted someone sitting in the booth. It had been figure she had seen. Hurrying past the stop she heard a whisper.

"Must be tough walking in those heels for 4 blocks straight," speeding up as fast as she could, she heard chuckling and heard.

"Get home safely, the air is getting a little rough."

As the person made their way across the street, they disappeared into the woods once again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_This story is in first person. It's pretty easy to figure out whose POV this is. This story is Un-beta, so forgive me for any errors that appear here and there. This is my first attempted at a multi-chapter story, while writing I kind of only want to do 3-4 chapters. So I give props to all those who right 4 to like 50 chapters. I will get there =)_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Chapter 1

..

..

..

..

Late night city were the perfect backdrop for the smooth and sharp pedestrians who lurked about after midnight. The air at night would change as a tension would rise making the air rugged and thick. The back of your throat would become dry and scratchy making it difficult to swallow. It was amazing how people were unaffected by this change.

I envy them. I was sensitive to all of this, never really fully understanding why it was like this for me. The street lights shined brightly making the unknown...

...known.

Sitting down I watch as the shadows weave and untangle, as if watching an enthralling dance. It was always a sight to see, like a once in a lifetime ballet that was always different. I lean back to watch people as the hustle and bustled their way from block to block. I spied in the corner a bumpy figure, which was probably a man and woman or judging by the shapes two men. Things were always happening and I always had a front row seat to these spectacles. It was tiring sitting for one place to the next; the bus stop seat was not soft and always left a dull ache in my butt.

I got up making my way to the next place, when I felt a presence following or more like tracking me. Calmly, making my way to my next location; I grasped my tool in my pocket and swung behind me.

A cry was released. My kind of cry, it always sent shivers down my spine. Black blood coated my tool as I examined it. This made me excited as I stalked my way to the location of the cry. It was going to be a rough evening, but all in all I liked it, everything was better rough because the reward was so much better when the prey puts up a nice fight.

Making my way into the area, I heard it groan, mostly likely in pain from the wound I gave it.

"Come, come, come out and play!" I sang out. Chuckling to myself I heard it growl, swiftly moving into the diction of the noise, I was met head on with a blow to the side. Being thrown into a wall was never fun, as I get disoriented from the blow. I catch the eyes of this creature, silver eyes, that was new. Never encountering one with silver eyes before was going to be a new experience. These creatures weren't determined in rank by size but that if eye color, red being the lowest and black being the highest. This excited me to no extent now, encountering such a rarity was going to be exciting.

I watched it as it watched me, it had a medium size build about the size of a soda machine and it snarled but stay cautious. I moved and it blocked, shifting I sung my leg it to its side but I was thrown away.

"So you are intelligent" I murmured.

"Leave...me,"

I froze, it could talk, holy! I stared and it spoke again.

"Leave ...me ...alone," it hissed.

"Why? Should I do that?"

We stared each other down and it shifted trying to run away. I moved intersecting its path and sung knocking it back.

"Please" it whimpered this time.

I never encounter a creature that could talk, it was a new experience, and it only made me want to kill it even more. We entered a standstill, what seemed like an eternity it shifted again buy this time it began to change. Now crouching in its place was a man or boy maybe in his early 20's or late teens. His hair and eyes black like the night, and his skin pale as the moon. I could see the blood from the wound I gave him trailing his side. He stared at me, I could see he was conflicted and I waited, I'm not completely crazy.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong" he whispered.

"Uh, yea you were, you were following me and I don't like being followed" I replied as I moved closer to him, he tensed up, so I stopped. I never knew what these creatures were, just that I could see them.

"I wasn't following you" he hissed, glaring at me and groaned he was bleeding more.

"It was a Vera, it was tracking you and I moved to attack it but you attacked me instead"

"What? Vera? What's that?

He looked at me with surprised and yelled, "You have been running around for years killing Vera and you don't even know the name of creatures you've been fucking killing like livestock. He was fuming, and then he fainted. I blinked, what I was supposed to do now. I walk up to him and examined him; he was in pain, checking his face I could see that he was running a fever now.

"Fuck" was all I could mutter as I stared at him. I debated with myself if I should slice his throat or leave him to bleed out. Getting up I make my way to leave him but a feeling left me feeling like shit if I left him. So, in the end I took him home.

"You're lucky you look human now" I whisper to the unconscious man dragging him home.

...

...

While dragging this guy home I noticed the stares we were getting and cursed this guy was butt naked. Sometimes I curse my blindness to certain situations, what can I say, I have seen things that don't compare to see a man naked. I move us to a alleyway and shed my jacket, wrapping him in my jacket, I noticed he was still bleeding like crazy. Which, in fact was odd because the weapon I used to hunt was enchanted to pierce the skin of the ... Vera, is that what he said? Any way he shouldn't be bleeding so much because weren't they fast healers. I sighed, picking him up and moved towards a direction I was all too familiar with.

Ringing the doorbell of a door I've seen all too many times, stop there waiting, when I heard the hard stomps and shuffling coming towards the down.

"What the hell do you want?" a voice screamed.

"Let me in granny, it's urgent!"

"Like hell it is, you know what time it is you brat?" the woman yelled back.

"Of course I know what fucking time it is, let me in I'm getting blood all over myself," I replied.

The door was yanked open and was met by angry but concerned green eyes. I pushed pass her and I hear her ask what happen. Making my way towards the table and laid the guy on the table.

"Fix him"

A blow came to my head and I turn to yell but was stopped by the look on her face.

"What happened" she asks as she moves to examine his wound.

"This look bad, very bad, go get me my tools in the back," she ordered me. I complied and told her it was me, she gives me an "are you serious" look. I shrug handing over her tools. I watched as she began to chant over her tools and her hands glowed green. She and that old pervert got me into this life style many years ago but they never really explained it all to me. I guess at some point I didn't care anymore. I made my way to the counter and hop up on to it, watching her begin work on the guy I brought in. While watching her move back and forth, trying to stop the bleeding and mend his wound, she asked me why I attacked him.

"Seems, he was tracking the Vera following me" she seemed surprised I knew that term. Nodding my head towards the unconscious guy "he told me, what was following when I attacked him instead. He was pretty pissed I didn't know the name of the creatures I've been killing," I chuckled. I watched her reaction carefully; she was tense from working on the guy but also from what I said.

"I'll tell you after I'm done here; you got him pretty bad," was all I got from her. I shrugged and slid of the counter making my way towards the next room. Settling into the couch I wait for her to be finish, while staring at the clock I noticed the lapse in time. I had fallen asleep without realizing it. I shifted, moving to get up when I noticed her sitting in the corner a little bit outside if my vision range. I sit back down and she pushed glass into my direction. I look towards the other room, "He's fine now, out of any real danger. It's up to him if he'll heal now," she says. I nod, looking towards her as take a sip of the drink, she sighs, "what do you want to know?"

"Everything, but first who is that guy? You seem to know who or should I say what he is," she takes a sip of her drink and stares at me for a while. She was thinking, probably where to start and how much to let me know.

She moves pointing to her inner thigh area "creatures like him have marking in places people don't normally see, our friend out there has one here in this area. He is an uchiha, there a rare breed of sevi different from a Vera," she explains," he and his brother are the last of their kind."

I stare at my glass taking in what she said and took a sip of it; they kept me from knowing this why? Why did they not tell me this sooner?!

"Why didn't you tell me this stuff earlier?" I glare at her, I was running around killing these things with only one thing to know they were bad and need to be taken care of.

"Because….. I made a promise to your parents I wouldn't pull you into this life" pausing she looked me in the eyes, hers filled with sadness and frustration, "but, when you can to me all those years ago about the monsters you have been seeing, I realized you are your parents son and sooner or later this life style will come looking for you instead of you looking for it."

"What are a sevi and a vera?"

"A Vera as you know are the ones you encounter all the time, they like to hide in shadows, mostly human shadows. They attach themselves to the shadows of man and begin devouring that person from their shadow. Those monsters you see are the people who have been devoured completely." She refills her drink and toped of mine. She sighs and continues, "It's sad really, people have no idea what's happening to them, but there are tells to when a person has a vera attached to them."

"Can you kill a vera attached to someone?"

She gives me a sad smile "You can, but the damage done by a Vera cannot be reversed. It's permeant." I look at her a she sips her drink, "You knew someone that it happened too?" I whispered, staring down at my drink. She just sips the drink no longer looking at me but in the distance, it was a story for another time, is what she was telling me.

"What are the tells?"

"The first tell is minor memory lost, the victim starts to lose their short term memory. Things like who you met for the day or what you had for lunch or what you did about an hour ago. The second tell is their behavior starts to change, this is different from person to person. If they were a bit of a neat freak, that is no longer the case anymore. If they were very straight lace person, that is also no longer the case. Their personality begins to change, and then they begin to lose longer term memory. That is the last sign, meaning the Vera is planning to fully devour the person, within two-three weeks, that person is no longer a person." We sit there in silence, taking in what she explained to me. So, I have been killing creatures that use to be human. This only made more questions pop up in my head.

"Where does the vera come from?" I ask.

"They come from sevi, which brings us to our friend outside," she nods towards that other room, "Like I said before he is a sevi, they are creatures that have walk the earth alongside humans for decades. They vary is shape and size taking on appearances of animals, so called gods or humans. What did he look like transformed?" she asks me, curiosity written all over her face.

"He was big, soda machine tall, he had silver eyes," pausing staring down at my drink, remember the encounter that happen not too long ago, "I never seen one with silver eyes….now that I think about, he looked like he was covered in fur or was it feathers," I whispered.

"Sevi, are creatures that have been around for—" she began, "Your repeating yourself you old hag" cutting her off, "Are you become senile?" I tease.

She huffs, throwing her slipper at my head. I dodge, chuckling to myself, "let me finish, brat" She hisses.

"Like I said about sevi," she glares at me, daring me to cut her off again. I keep my tongue tight in my mouth, not wanting to be at the end of her wrath. "Sevi are counter parts to humans, two side of a coin, one side is human and the other side is sevi. Sevi are more in tuned with nature, they are attuned to the elements, which determines their eye color. There are 6 elements fire, water, earth, air, lighting, and nature. Sevi are neither good or evil, they are a balance between both, but are easily corrupted more so than humans. Our friend out there has silver eyes, which means he is attuned to the element of Lighting which is a rare element, but also rare for an uchiha because they are naturally attuned to fire." She explains while drinking, just sitting there I let it all sink in, this was too much for one night was all I could think. I recount my night and sigh, this night ended up being very eventful more so than other nights.

I look at her, she knew I was done for the night, I could see it from the ways her eyes held mine. The sadness, forgiveness, and …pity. I didn't want to be pitied, I just wanted some answers and it was more than I can handle. I knew there was more, so much more but for now I was done. I sat there, my life had been one big blur and I was just speeding by with my actions. Who would have thought encountering one intelligent creature would make me question myself, my actions, and my choices. I grab the liquor bottle and pour myself another drink and cast Tsunade a look telling her I was done listening to this explanation. I should have just killed the fucker when I had the chance but instead I had to show mercy. I should have just stay ignorant, I was better of ignorant and ruthless but now…..I did not know anymore.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

_Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. The word Sevi and Vera have their own meanings but I took them and made them mean something else. I actually looked up both words to see what their original meanings where but not much showed up for both word. _

_This meaning where taken from Urban Dictionary _

_Sevi means_ _"love" in Turkish and other languages and can also be derived from the name, Severino, which can mean "severe". Together it can mean "tough love". By itself it means love, which can be any type of love from friendship to life to romance to compassion. Both men and women have this name, though worldwide it is quite uncommon._

_This meaning was taken from _

_Vera means_ _a female given name: from a Russian word meaning "faith."_


End file.
